Journal
by eeveegirly
Summary: Where you can tell me any Fairy Tail story ideas you have, what you want to see, and ideas for upcoming chapters on already published works of mine!
1. Chapter 1

**This will be me talking about ideas I have and where you can ask anything and request anything!**

**Here is what I have cooking! **

**1) A story all about our favorite Fairy Tail characters children**

**2) Alone Again- ****Gajeel died five years ago leaving his wife, Levy Redfox, alone again. She has held up but begins hearing rumors of things only Gajeel would do. Is he alive? What happened to him? **

**3) A Quest for Levy McGarden- ****Levy McGarden is found dead in her apartment, presumed a suicide. After closer examination by the Fairy Tail dragon slayers it is found the body does not belong to Levy. Who is the dead girl, why is she dead in Levy's apartment, and where is Levy? All these questions are brought up and more in the quest for McGarden. **

**Like any of these? Have any ideas? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Not dead! Just super busy with band and debate! **

**So I have two new story ideas, as stated in my previous entry, but I don't know which to do. I am posting a teaser chapter to each and then you, my readers, will vote on which one you like best. You can vote on here OR on the story you liked best! I will announce which one won on December 11th either by posting another chapter or through a journal entry (probably both!) The two stories are ****Alone Again**** and ****A Quest for McGarden! ****Please vote!**

**Another topic of discussion! What Christmas story would you like to be posted on Christmas? Any other things you wish to see? Ideas for stories I have already put up? Comments? Ideas for new stories and/or one-shots? Put those here! That's what this is for!**

**As always I love my readers and thank you! Till next time!**

**~Eeveegirly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all are enjoying my stories! I am continuing A Quest for McGarden, there will be a total of ten chapters. Oh, BTW, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Whatcha guys wanna see from me this new year? I am open to any ideas! Also, any questions you all have! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am excited to announce my Quest for McGarden is by far the my most popular story so far, which makes me happy. Though I have several more exciting things to announce. One is if you haven't checked it out yet I had many requests for a Cana x Gray one-shot which has been written, it is called ****Something You Don't Know.**** Another really exciting announcement is that fact that I am expanding in what I am writing with two new stories that I am planning, which will be below what I am thinking about. The last announcement I have is my friend now has an account so please check her out at DB8Rgirl, she writes Harry Potter. **

**I am doing a Vocaloid Story! Here is the summary, tell me what you think about it in the reviews! **Summary: It's a cold winter's day when Gumi find a strange purple haired man with amnesia, nearly frozen. What happens when Gumi falls in love with him? Can she win the contest for his heart?

**Finally I am doing a Harry Potter story as well. Here is the summary and please tell me what you think of it as well. **Summary: (OC) Ruby Moody, the daughter of Mad-Eyed Moody, is starting her first year at Hogwarts. She begins just in time to get all mixed up in The Chamber of Secrets, though she has some secrets of her own. What is this strange girl hiding and why is she so special?

**Please review and tell me what else you want to see! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am not dead! Yay! But seriously, I am sorry for my lack of posting... It's been kinda a tough end of year... This summer I promise to post more!**

**I am kinda stuck and don't know what to right though... Please tell me what you guys would love to see! I can do any Fairy Tail, Bleach, Sword Art Online, Harry Potter, Black Butler, or Ouran Highschool Host Club story! Just tell me what you would like to see!**

**As always, please review! Thank you guys for reading my stories! Sorry again for the recent lack of posts. Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! For those of you who don't know ****A Quest for McGarden**** is now complete! I am thinking of doing a sequel, anyone for it? It might feature more Nalu than Gale, but that is if you guys would like it. I am super excited because I think it could be a really cool story continue. **

**As always if you guys have any one-shots or story ideas please tell me, I love hearing from you guys! Thanks! Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back and I need some input on some upcoming stories. With the close of A Dragon Rebellion coming up, I would like to know what you guys would like to see next. **

**1) Another story in the Quest for McGarden series, life after the war**

**2) A different story. If 2, what couple would you want to see? Natsu x Lucy, Levy x Gajeel, Erza x Jellal, Loke x Lucy, Natsu x Gray, Natsu x Lisanna, or Gray x Juvia. Those are the couples I would do. **

**3) A different anime **

**As always, if you have any random ideas or one-shots you wanna see, please post those as well!**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Please keep reviewing, they make my day! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I think I have decided between some stories, but I would like to hear what you all think. Which stories are you into? **

**1-**I could never forget you Summary: Gajeel has the nasty habit of drinking too much and then sleeping with other women. This causes him and Levy to break up. After their breakup Gajeel gets drunk and says to someone he wishes everyone would forget his ex. Only one problem, it actually happens!

**2- **(Not So) Secret Summary: Natsu and Gray have had a secret relationship for 2 years. When they finally get engaged they both decide it is time to come out about their relationship. Will telling everyone prove too hard for Natsu? Can these two withstand it or will their relationship come to a halting end?

**3-**The Rain That Fell Summary: Grey was the one that took Juvia's rain away, which she is forever grateful for. When Grey gets a new girlfriend the rain returns to Juvia. Who is this new girlfriend and what does she want with Grey? Can Juvia win over Grey heart or is she destined to forever be in the rain?

**4-**Love Makes You Rich (think of titles) Summary: Lucy was born into class and privilege. She had more money than nearly anyone else in the kingdom, but she never felt rich. Till one day she meets a poor homeless boy that smiles brighter than she ever could. Can Lucy find a way to bridge the gap between them, or are they destined never to see where their spark could lead them?

**5-**

Never is a Strong Word Summary: Erza Scarlet swore she would never fall in love. Until one night she finds herself in a club with a very attractive stranger. Jellal Fernandes is the guy of her dreams, IF Erza did love. Can Jellal break through Erza's heart of armor or is she too well guarded?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I have finally decided on a new story, I am in the process of planning it. It will be a while before I post it because I have band camp this week, so I don't have TOO long to write. I will try to post it as soon as possible though! **

The Love of an Anti-Angel: Levy _McGarden had a normal boring childhood. There was nothing extraordinary about her, except maybe her smarts. Her entire world gets turned upside down when she meets an Anit-Angel named Gajeel Redfox. Is this change for the good or for the worse? _

**Do you like it? Please tell me in the review what your thoughts are! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! You guys should like my new FaceBook page! It is under Eeveegirly as well. I will be posting a bunch of updates there so feel free to post things and talk to me through there as well as reviewing my stuff! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm still alive. There are just 2 chapters left in my current ongoing story, ****Love of an Anti-Angel****, and it is time for a new story! Right now there are two ideas in my head. **

**1) Possible sequel to ****Love of an Anti-Angel**

**2) Stepping out of my typical couple and doing a Gruvia centered story**

**Thoughts? Ideas? Please review and tell me all about it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I am not dead I promise. I have just been really stressed out lately with no inspiration for a story. I am happy to announce I am now going to do a sequel to The Love of an Anti-Angel called The Love of an Archangel. I hope anyone who has read the first will read the new one as well and if you haven't read Love of an Anti-Angel I would love you to do so. Thanks everyone! Please keep reading and reviewing! **


End file.
